Broken Pieces
by obliviate-the-mind
Summary: When Puck and Quinns daugther comes seeking answers they don't know how much trouble will be caused for the Puckermans: Puck, Rachel and their two kids and the Hudsons: Finn, Quinn and their daugther... Puck-Rachel, Finn-Quinn, Will-Emma, Tina-Artie
1. Prolougue

First Glee story: Couples Rachel-Puck, Quinn-Finn, Tina-Artie, Emma-Will, Kurt-OC. Enjoy R&R!

* * *

"Maggie Lauren Puckerman stop hitting your brother!" Rachel Berry now

Puckerman said to her 4 year old daughter who was hitting her twin

brother Matthew. Rachel sighed and continued empting the dishwasher.

"But mommy Matthew stole my doll." Maggie exclaimed, she had defenatly

inherated her mothers tempure.

"NO i didnt you liar!" Matthew told off to his sister. Rachel loved

her kids more then anything in the world dont doubt that but soemtimes

they were hard to controle. The doorbell then rang, it was probably

Quinn Fabray now Hudson. After the whole baby scandel in High School

when Finn had learned that he wasnt the one who impregnant Quinn he

broke up with her so she had nowhere to live since she lived with

Finn. She had went to live with Puck for a while but that didnt really

work out so Quinn went to live with Rachel and they soon became best

friends. When the baby was born it was hard on all of them. And that

was when Rachel and Puck had started going out after their little baby

girl had been taken away for the adoption Quinn, Finn and Puck had you

can almost say gone into mutual depression and Rachel was there for

all of them. Quinn and Finn had eventually started going out again in

collage. And now they were happily married with a 2 year old daughter

named Savanna. On the other hand Puck and Rachel had been going out

every since of course they had their ups and downs but now they were

happily married with their 4 year old twins Maggie and Matthew. The

two familys lived back in Lima alng with their New Direction friends.

Tina and Artie were hoing steady, Kurt had Finally foubd a

boyfriend whos name was David and they were really happy together he

had also opened a styling boutique and he ran it with Brithney.

Mercedeies had became a singer and was now touring tge world. Will and

Emma had martied when the kids were in their collage years and it had

been a wedding to remeber, everyone had been there. Now Emma and Will

had a 6 year old boy called Jacob and Emma was pregnant with thir

seconde child. Rachel went to the door and opened it not to find Quinn

but a teenage girl who had ligth golden hair very similar to Quinns

and deep brown eyes the exact same shade as the ones she woke up to  
eveyday.  
"Can i help you?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Um yeah actually i'm looking for Noah Puckerman." She told Rachel  
shyly.

"I'm Rachel his wife, hes not home bow but he should be home soon you

can come in and wait if you want." Rachel said opening the door wider.

At that moment Rachel saw Quinn park her car in her driveway. The girl

turned around to look at Quinn who was getting Savanna out of the car.

Maggie and Matthew ran out of the house latching themselves to Quinns

legs. Rachel smiled and looked back at the girl who was now wiping her  
eyes.

"I'm sorry i...I shouldnt be here, sorry i bothered you." She told

Rachel and ran down the steps got on her bike and bicked out of view.

"Who was that." Quinn asked Rachel once the kids had let go of her and  
had ran back into the house.

"I have no idea, she was looking for Noah." Rachel frowned wonderin

who this girl was and what exactlu she wanted with her husband.

"Anyway lets go in its freezing out here." Rachel said urging Quinn

Thank you for reading

xxx Penny


	2. Got Milk?

Broken Peices  
Chapter 2: Got Milk

Hey everyone this is chapter 2 of Broken peices. I know there are ALOT of mistakes but i unfortunatly do not have a beta reader plus my computer doesnt have spell check so that makes it worst! Anyway enjoy. Also thank you for the people who reviewed. Also for the whole purpose of the story Shelby didn't adopt Beth and in this story Beth is named Haley but her middle name is Beth. I couldn't name her Beth because...I can't tell anyway ENJOY!

When Noah Puckerman walked trough his front door that afternoon he was  
quickly attacked by three monsters. Looking down he saw the three  
heads of his kids and his neice. He bent down to get a better look at  
the kids. Maggie threw her hands around her fathers neck.  
"hi daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and  
Matthew jumped in his fathers arms.  
"Hi daddy." Puck ruffled Matthews hair and took Savanna in his arms.  
"Where are your moms?" He asked the three. They all pointed towars the  
kitchen. Puck walked into the kitchen with Savanna in his arms. Rachel  
and Quinn were enjoying a cup of coffee. He bent his head down an  
kissed Rachel's head.  
"Hey sexy." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. He put Savanna down  
and she climb into Quinns lap.  
"Hey Quinn." He said pulling her in a side hug since she had Savanna  
in her arms.

He started puting the grocery in the refridgerator.  
Rachel stood up and looked in the numerous bags that sat on the counter.  
"Noah you forgot the milk." Rachel said  
"You never told me I had to buy milk." He told her.  
"Yes i did but you were probably too busy stairing at the Kendras  
ass." Rachel responded and Puck had to agree even tough he was a  
married man, he still looked at girls ass, especially Kebdra's their  
neighbor and this morning she was gardening. Puck closed his eyes and  
of course Rachel noticed so she punched him in the arm.  
"Maybe I was but your ass is much nicer then Kendras or anyone elses  
ass for that matter." Puck reaponded looking in Rachels eyes. She  
smiled and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

"Ewwww." The two kids exclamed as they came into the kitchen. Puck and  
Rachel pulled back and looked at Quinn who was laughing her head off.  
"Mommy can we have milk please?" Matthew asked and Rachel eyed Puck.  
"I'm sorry bud but daddy forgot to buy milk." Rachel told the kids and  
the kids all turned to Puck.  
"Were you looking at Mrs. Widmore's butt again daddy? Maggie asked.  
Rachel amd Quinn both started laughing.  
"What is up with you guys today ganging up on me." Puck said with a  
hurt look on his face he sat on a chair.

Rachel laughed and bent down to kiss him. His frown imediatly turned  
into a smile and he pulled Rachel into his lap kissing her back. The  
twins ran out of the kitchen as if a monster was after them. Savanna  
tried to run away too but she fell and knocked her head, and she  
started crying. Quinn quickly bend down and took Savanna in her arms  
again.

The doorbell rang and the adults heard the door open.  
"Uncle Finn." They both screamed. Rachel, Puck and Quinn who was  
holding a crying Savanna walked into the living room to see Finn  
holding Maggie an Matthew on his shoulder.  
"Finn i swear if you drop my kids you will be in big trouble." Rachel  
warned Finn. He put them down.  
"His mom probably dropped him when he was a kid thats why hes so  
dumb." Puck joked. Quinn hit Puck and Rachel went to hug Finn.  
"Hey Finn." She said.  
"Hey Rach." He said pulling out of the hug. Maggie and Matthew had now  
each their arms around Finns legs.  
"Daddy." Savanna said wiping her eyes. Quinn walke towards Finn and  
handed him their daugther. Savanna put her head in the crook of Finns  
neck. Finn rubbed her back comfortly. They all went to sit in the  
living room.

The silence was broken when Rachel remembered about the  
girl who had showed up at the door.  
"Noah there was a girl earlier that came and wanted to see you."  
Rachel said looking at Puck.  
"What was her name?" He asked her.  
"I don't know she just said she wanted to speak to you." Puck listened  
to Rachel an wondered who the girl was.  
"You guys are staying for dinner, i'll also invite Will and Emma, Jacob  
Artie and Tina, Kurt and David." Rachel concluded as she walked back  
into the kitchen...  
Puck, Finn and Quinn just shruged their shoulders an all nodded  
thinking that a group dinner could be cool...

Across town the girl who had knocked on the Puckerman door earlier  
stopped biking. She stood in front of her house and walked inside.  
"Haley for gods sake where were you?" Haley's mother asked her.  
"I went to see him." Her mother sat down and sighed.  
"Did you see him?" Her mother looked worridely at Haley.

She had recently told Haley that her and her husband weren't her biological  
parents. They had adopted her 14 years ago from a girl that had the  
misfortune of getting pregnant while she was still in High School. She  
took the girls coordenates as well as the fathers so that if ever  
Haley would want to seek her real parents she could. Quinn Fabray that  
was the girls name and Noah Pucker was the father.

"No he wasnt home, but i know that hes married and has two kids."  
Haley said looking at her mom.  
"So their married thats good." Jane nodded looking at Haleys face.  
"No their not married hes married to a girl called Rachel, but i did  
see my mom." Haley said looking down.  
"She also has a kid, a daughter and i didn't want to intrude so i just  
left." Haley had tears running down her cheeks. This was gonna be  
harder then she expected...

Thank you for reading and if anyone would like to be my Beta reader or if you know someone please tell me cause i really need one andyway R&R and isnt Finn just the greatest dad ever, and Puck too even tough you havnt seen some Father-Kid bonding but believe me it will come and next chapter we will see everyone else including Will and Emma along with their son, oh and Kurt and his boyfriend 

xxxPenny


	3. New Directions Dinner

Broken Peices

Chapter 3: New Directions Dinner

Hey everyone, this is the 3 chapter of Broken peices. This is once again a calm chapter but the drama is gonna start next chapter. Oh and a big thank you too Nonnie88 who accepted to be my Beta Reader.  Enjoy

Later that night, Rachel was preparing the dinner in the kitchen. She had managed to invite everyone over earlier in the day. Quinn, Finn and Savanna had gone back home to get ready but had promised Rachel that they would be back. Puck was in the living room enjoying a beer while watching football. Maggie and Matthew were upstairs after Rachel had told them to go dress up nicely for the dinner. Maggie was slowly coming down the stairs.

"Don't I look pretty daddy?" Maggie asked as she came to sit with Puck on the couch. Puck looked at his daughter who was wearing a Guchi dress that Kurt had given her a while back. Puck smiled and took his little girl in his arms, leaving his beer on the table.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." As he said that she smiled a big smile that made Puck's heart melt.

"But what about mommy? Isn't she the most beautiful?" Maggie asked Puck, as she played with the collar on his t-shirt.

"Yes, mommy is the most beautiful, but, Miss Maggie, you are the prettiest little girl and your mommy is the prettiest women in all the land." Maggie grinned at him.

The sound of cheering emanated from the TV screen, a touchdown had been scored.

Puck jumped up from his seat, Maggie in his arms and danced around with her. He grinned at his daughter when she shouted "TOUCHDOWN" at the top of her lungs and then started laughing hysterically

Rachel ran in the living room holding a fork and a towel in her hand looking around at the excitment going on just as Matthew started chasing his father and sister round the living room.

They danced around for a few minutes, laughing and joking around. Rachel continued to watch from the kitchen doorway. Suddenly Puck tripped, still holding Maggie in his arms. "Noah!" Rachel shouted as they fell. She dropped the towel and the fork on the floor and ran over to them. Matthew thought it was part of the game and had jumped onto the pile on the floor. Rachel burst out laughing as she heard the giggles of her daughter and the laughter of her son.

The knock and the shout from the front door stopped the laughter on the floor as they looked towards the door. Quinn and Finn, who was holding Savanna entered the living room and started to laugh at the mess, causing another round of laughter from the Puckermans.

"Is it me or does it smell like something's burning." Quinn asked as she sniffed the air. Rachel gasped and quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen. Quinn took off her jacket and walked in the kitchen to help. Finn set Savanna down with Maggie and Matthew, who had both calmed down and moved to join Puck on the couch to continue watching the game.

About 30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Rachel went to answer it. She opened the door to see Will, Emma and Jacob.

"Hey guys come on in." Rachel said as she opened the door wider. The guys were still watching the game but Maggie had hurried when she heard the door and gave Jacob a big hug. The two kids ran up the stairs to Maggie's room and Matthew followed them. Emma joined the girls in the kitchen and Will sat with the guys in the living room.

"So what did you make for dinner Rachel?" Emma asked her, since she was pregnant again there was certain things that made her sick. And as for her Dairy Free diet, Will had managed to change it slightly, she was able to have some things, especially ice cream. She didn't feel like she was going to throw up anymore.

"Ham, with vegetables and rice coated with my special sauce." She paused, turning to the cooker again, stirring the sauce. "Oh yeah, and a salad." She said it proudly. Quinn and Emma looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"So how's the pregnancy doing?" Quinn asked Emma.

"Doing good. We're thinking about about finding out the sex when we go our appointment next week, so we can decorate the nursery. We're getting pretty excited." Emma said confidently with a grin on her face.

"That's great, Emma." Rachel said as she started mixing the salad.

The doorbell rang again.

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up." They heard Puck say from the hallway. The ladies moved into the living room and they found Kurt, David, Tina, Artie, Brittany and to everyone's surprise Santana.

Maggie walked straight to Kurt and took hold of his pants, pulling them lightly to get his attention. "Isn't my dress pretty." She asked.

"Of course it is, and I so have another one at my house for you, young lady. He responded making Maggie smile, he bent down to give her a hug.

All the kids seemed to love Kurt, and obviously Kurt loved all the kids. Whenever he would go to Paris or Rome he would always bring each of them a selected stylish piece of clothing. He was very good with the kids.

David was also very popular around the kids, he had been around for a couple months and everyone loved him. All the Glee kids no wait "Glee Adults" thought that he and Kurt made a great couple. Brittany appeared to be going out with Santana, they all knew something had been going on with them in High School.

"Alright guys. Dinner is served." Rachel said from the doorway and they all went into the dining room.

They were all sitting around the table chatting away.

"Mmmmm. This is delicious Rach." Tina said and everyone agreed. Quinn stood up and tapped her fork on her glass.

"Finn and I have something to say." She said smiling down at Finn.

"We do?" Finn asked confused. Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him up so that he was standing next to her.

"I'm Pregnant." She said with a smile on her face. Rachel squealed and ran around the table to hug Quinn and Finn. They all followed suit.

Then they heard the bell rang and Rachel went to answer the door.

"Oh My God!" They heard her scream.

Cliffhanger 

That was chapter 3 everybody I hope you liked it the next chapter may be out tomorrow or Tuesday… rate and review please!

xxxPennyxxx


	4. Shocking Discovery

Broken Pieces

Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery

Hey everyone this is the fourth chapter of Broken Pieces. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. 

The only thing I have to say is the db1983 it may not have been written properly but I am trying to write a story here and yes their may be mistakes especially with store names but as long as people like my story it won't matter. 

Thank you pointing it out though. Also a big thank you to Nonnie88 my Beta Reader. Enjoy.

_**(recap)**_

_**Then they heard the bell ring and Rachel went to answer the door.**_

"_**Oh My God!" They heard her scream. **_

Once the scream was finshed, the occupants of the kitchen heard the door close and footsteps coming back towards the dining room. Rachel appeared in the doorway followed by the cause of the scream.

"Look who decided to stop by!" She almost squealed as Mercedes stepped into the dining room. Tina started the screaming off, all the girls seemed to join in, including Maggie, Matthew, Jake and Savanna. Puck had left them all to scream and fetched Mercedes a plate from the kitchen. Once everyone had sat back down and started eating again Mercedes was bombarded with questions.

"So what are you doing here?" Will asked her with a mouthful of food, receiving an eye roll from his wife.

Mercedes swalllowed hers before talking "Kurt called me actually, and told me that you guys were having a get together, so I decided to stop by while I was in town." She said as she started eating again.

xoxoxoxoxox

Once they had all finished eating the gang retreated into the living room except Rachel who stayed behind to wash the dishes.

"Okay. The other day I was in my office and Sue decided to drop by for a visit. And she gave me these." Will spoke up showing everyone the discs.

"What's on the discs?" Kurt asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Well as you guys know back when you were in Glee, Sue wanted to make us fail at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals so she had taken it upon herself to set up cameras in the auditorium and in the choir room." There was a collective gasp from everyone.

"So, are you telling us that every number that me messed up, every number that we perfected are on those discs?" Artie enquired. Will nodded and smiled.

"Are we gonna watch them?" Mercedes asked as the rest of the group began to get a little excited.

"If you guys want, thats why we brought them over." Emma spoke up this time. "And I think it would be nice to see everything that happened during your Glee years." She said smiling at Will. As Will set up the DVD player, Quinn went to fetch Rachel from the kitchen.

"Woah, Quinn. What's going on? Let go of me, I've got dishes to finish." As Quinn pushed her into the living room and sat her on the sofa.

"Sue gave Mr Schue, I mean Will, the tapes from the camera's she had set up in the choir room and we're gonna sit and watch them." Puck told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Maggie jumped up on to her lap and sat ready to watch as well.

"Really." She asked excited. They all nodded as Will put the first DVD into the machine and moved to sit next to Emma, rubbing her stomach and letting Jake come and sit on his knee. Savanna and Matthew had found a comfortable position on the bean cushion at the side of the sofa. Quinn settled inbetween Finn's legs on the floor. Mercedes and Kurt took the two empty places on the sofa's. Brittany and Satana were sat on the edge of them. All were comfortable as Will pressed play on the remote.

Sue Sylvester's face was the first thing that greeted them. "Okay, so the first step to destroy the Glee club has been done. The camera's are set, not let the show begin." She smiled wickedly into the camera before stepping off the chair and walking away. Standing at the door she gave the camera a salute before walking out. They all laughed at her, as she did it, knowing in their hearts that she didn't destory Glee club like she intended, no matter how desperate she got.

The camera faded out and came back in, this time they were in the auditorium. There were 6 of them on the stage, the first few notes of 'Don't stop believing' came through and the gang all started singing along.

"This was like the first ever time we had actually sang properly, without trying to kill each other." Rachel pointed out to the rest of them. "And believe it or not it was Finn that chose the song and dished out the roles for everyone to do, not me." A few chuckled resounded around the room.

"It was an awesome song choice!" Mercedes piped up. Giving Kurt and 'air' high 5.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

They watched another couple of video before Rachel asked if anyone wanted refeshments. Just as she came back into the room, Sweet Caroline started playing and a smile grew on her face. She remembered the first time that Noah had ever sang that song to her she got chills up her back. Those chills still came everytime she heard the song.

A little voice popped up from the bean bag. "Hey daddy, thats your song." Causing everyone to smile. Rachel sat the tray down and dished out the coffee, giving Quinn and Emma apple juice due to their pregnancies. Puck picked his daughter up and started to sing along to the music, wrapping an arm around a still standing Rachel they danced in the middle of their living room. Everyone clapping along with the song and smiling. A happy family moment for everyone to take in.

Just as the song ended and they plonked on the sofa the doorbell rang. Puck told Rachel to stay where she was and he would get it. He passed Maggie to her mother and headed towards the door.

He opened the door to find a woman standing there. "Are you Noah Puckerman." The woman asked shortly.

Puck nodded, "Do I know you?"

"My name is Jane Ford and I'm pretty sure you know who my daughter is." Puck stood looking confused. Rachel who had been eavesdropping on the conversation from the living room came up to the door and put an arm around his waist. "I'm guessing your Rachel."

"Erm.. Yeah thats me." She looked just as confused as Puck. "Can we help you?" She asked.

"No, and you don't know me either. My daughter came here earlier on today." A light bulb seemed to click in Rachel's head as she remembered the young girl.

"How can we help you then?" Puck asked, losing his patience slightly.

"My daughter would like to meet you, along with Quinn Fabray, but we don't know how to contact her." Jane said as she looked over Puck's shoulder, being nosey.

"Her last name is Hudson now." Rachel said. "Just give me a second, and I'll get her, your in luck seeing as we're having a sort of reunion today." Rachel walked into the living room getting Quinn and bringing her to the door.

As the woman came into Quinn's eyesight, she gasped. "Oh, my, god!" Tears streaming down her cheeks. Rachel comforted her as much as she could.

"Okay, who are you, and what do you want from us?" Puck got out, his anger beginning to show. This woman had upset his friend.

"Like I said, my daughter would like to meet you, and Quinn."

"Why does she want to meet us?" Puck asked, still feeling angry and still feeling confused.

"The girl who came to your house earlier today is Haley Beth Ford, she's your biological daughter." She said as she looked between Puck and Quinn...

Okay cliffhanger 

Some people did guess that it was Mercedes at the door and now can anyone guess what will happen next chapter. J

R&R people and the next chapter will come out as soon as possible. 

xxxPenny


	5. Perfect Family Picture

Broken Pieces

Chapter 5: Perfect Family Picture

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been having trouble getting my chapters to my awesome Beta Reader Nonnie88. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to the following:

**Allielovesyou**

**Zutara-Luvin-Glee591**

**GleekFreak-VampireChik**

**And Christina2002 for reviewing**

**Also a message to db1983 you are right I am sorry and thank you for pointing it out and if you see any other mistakes what so ever tell me and I am once again sorry**

Rachel asked Haley to come in and they all made their way into the living room. Puck, Quinn and Rachel were still in shock. The ex Glee members were all still laughing at the videos. Bad Romance had just come on and they were laughing at the costumes and how it was the girls, plus Kurt, dancing around the stage GaGa style. Rachel laughed as she noticed her costume. "God that was hideous." Was all she could muster up to say as she burst into giggles again with the rest of them.

Haley entered the room a little cautious and looked around it, her eyes had landed on the screen too.

"Oh wow. Is that you?" Haley asked as Quinn appeared on the screen. Quinn looked at her and smiled.

"Yep that would be me, and as you can see I was fat and pregnant with you." She said smiling at her daughter.

Everyone had turned to the new voice in the room and a few gasped slightly as they looked at Haley. Seeing the resemblence between Puck, Quinn and Haley, who were all still standing by the doorway.

Rachel felt awkward and moved towards the twins, pulling Matthew onto her lap. She thought that they looked like the _'perfect family picture' _and she smiled sadly. She knew that this day would come, the day that Puck's _'Beth'_ would come and seek out her family, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Who is that?" Matthew whispered into his mothers ear, while he shyly playing with a long strand of her hair, watching the new girl intently.

"That would be Haley Beth, she's your step-sister." She told Matthew, he looked up at her confused. Maggie walked, with the same confidence as her mother, towards Haley.

"Hello. My name is Maggie, and I think you're very pretty." She told Haley causing Maggie to get a beaming smile in return.

"Guys I would like you to meet Haley Beth Smith more commonly known as Beth to you all." Puck spoke up looking at all his friends. Finn looked confused as ever, Kurt looked especially at her clothes. Mercedes, Emma, Tina, Artie, and Will all looked in awe at her.

They all moved forward to introduce themselves to her.

**30 min later**

Once everyone was introduced they all sat back down, making some space for the new arrival. They had started watching the videos again, laughing and joking, explaining to the people in the room that hadn't seen or hadn't been part of the performance what was going on, why they were doing the number.

Rachel needed out of the stuffiness, so she resigned herself to making more refreshments for everyone.

She looked in the living room to see Puck, Haley and Quinn all sitting next to each other on the sofa. She looked around for her own children. Maggie was sitting with her 'Uncle Kurt' and Matthew had curled up on his 'Aunty Emma's' lap, playing with her necklace. She looked over at the other small children, Jacob was lying in front of the TV and Savannah was asleep in her fathers arms.

Rachel sighed and continued making the coffee she was so into the coffee making that she didn't hear Mercedes come in.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked Rachel. Everyone who knew Rachel would know that something was wrong, especially Mercedes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine, why do you ask?" What Rachel said knowing it was a complete lie, as she sighed and moved to put the cup on the side, only dropping it. It seemed like slow motion as the cup descended to the floor and smashed.

"Oh... Crap." Rachel almost screamed, holding her burnt hand against her chest.

She bent down to pick up the broken mug pieces, with tears in her eyes. Mercedes had bent down to help her. By now, after hearing the crash in the kitchen, most of the guests were in the kitchen, watching a desolate Rachel clean up her mess. Kurt moved to help Rachel up and sat her down on a chair as he turned round to help Mercedes with cleaning the mess.

Rachel noticed immediately that Puck and Quinn had not entered the kitchen with everyone else, and noticed that it was Finn and Emma that was helping deal with her burnt hand.

"Is that better?" Finn asked her sweetly. She nodded and thanked him and Emma. She stood up and left the confines of the kitchen. She entered the living room and froze at what she saw. Puck, Quinn and Haley were engrossed in a conversation. While the other kids seemed to have dozed off around them.

"I think we should probably head out and let them all talk." Tina said pointing towards the three and Rachel.

Rachel turned and nodded. "Thanks guys. Don't know what I'd do without you all." She whispered.

Emma walked over to her and brought her into a hug. "Dinner was great, Rach. And don't worry too much okay. Everything is going to be fine. And remember I'm always here if you need me okay." She pulled away and ran a hand over Rachel's face before turning to her husband, who had returned from picking a sleeping Jacob up.

"Thanks Rachel." He whispered, so not to wake his little boy up, and they proceeded to leave the house.

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie were next, saying their goodbyes, and telling her to keep in touch and that they would do this again sometime.

Rachel turned back into the kitchen as she shut the door on the gang who had just left. Finn was washing some of the dishes that had been left from earlier on. "Well this is definitely something huh." He said as he turned around with a towel in his hand.

"Yep. Its sure is. Who would have known." She smiled sadly at Finn.

"Mommy." She heard Maggie call out. Walking back into the living room she saw that both her kids were wide awake, and trying to get Puck's attention. She sighed, when he completely ignored them in favour of talking to his new found daughter.

Rachel walked beside the sofa and picked up Maggie and gave Puck a cold glare, another thing that he ignored as Haley continued to talk about what she was up to at school.

"I'll get Matthew." Finn said as he entered the living room after Rachel. He stared at Quinn and he picked Matthew up into his arms. He followed Rachel out the living room and up the stairs to the twins' bedroom.

This was gonna be a long night.

Okay that was chapter 5 I hoped you guys liked it cause I really liked this chapter. I know Rachel seems unfair your probably thinking oh god he just saw his daughter he hasn't seen in 16 years give him a break ya I know but things will become more complicated. 

R&R Thank You

Penny


	6. What We've Become

Broken Pieces

Chapter-5: What We've Become

**Hello my dear readers, now I do realize that it has been awhile since I have posted a new chapter of this story. I just got a new computer and I am writing away **** Now before I start I wanna thank my awesome Beta reader Nonnie88 aka Honor who sadly could not beta this chapter and probably won`t for a while but thanks anyway and also you my awesome and fantastic readers that I have missed so much and who have reviewed and who I thank very much. Now I know that you guys didn't particularly like the way that Puck acted in the last chapter and I am sorry for that but it is a crucial part of the story… I hope you guys like this chapter…**** VERY IMPORTANT: after watching Glee I have changed David, Kurts boyfriend for Blaine because I love him… I would change the other chapters but… I lost the files…**

Rachel walked into the bedroom that she shared with her husband and sighed hearing laughter coming from downstairs. Puck, Quinn and Beth were still downstairs talking as if nothing was happening. Finn had helped her put the twins to bed which had happened right under their fathers noses. Savannah had fallen asleep in Finn's arms awhile back and they had installed her in the master bedroom. It was now 11:23 and Finn had left about 20 min ago with Savannah and Quinn was going to be leaving in a cab along with Beth.

She sat down on her bed and grabbed the picture frame that was on the bedside table. It was of her and Puck at when he had proposed to her the day of their graduation. .. She smiled at the memory…

_*Flashback*_

_Rachel smiled as she looked around at all her friends. They were at their graduation and they had all just received their diplomas. Noah was talking to his mom who was in tears. He had been quite secretive lately and it bothered Rachel. She was pulled out of her tough when she felt arms come around her waist. Her laughed fell out of her lips as she heard the not so masculine voice of her best friend, Kurt. _

_Yes some of you may be wondering how and since when Rachel and Kurt have become such close friends. Well it had all started after Regionals last year, and after been given a second chance to win they had come together to make an amazing duet. And it had worked and that had leaded them to Nationals where they had taken first place smack in Vocal Adrenaline's faces. Now they were inseparable, whenever Rachel had a hot date with Puck or something like that she would always ask Kurt for help. _

_She turned around and threw her hands around Kurt's neck and hugged him. _

"_Can you imagine no more slushy facials every day?" Kurt said his voice filled with happiness and laughter echoed in her ears. _

"_Hey Kurt I know that you're gay and everything but can you like stop touching my girlfriend." She heard Puck's voice say and she pulled back from the hug and turned to her loving boyfriend. She walked towards him and kissed him passionately. She saw his mom wink at her and she smiled back politely. _

_She pulled back from the kiss and turned to see that Kurt had left and that he was now talking with Mercedes. _

"_I'm so excited you have no idea." Noah said with a smile on his face. _

_Noah had been ecstatic ever since he had gotten his acceptance letter from NYU. It had been a major shock in his life, knowing that he wouldn't end up being a Lima Loser like everyone always said he would. Rachel on her side had gotten a scholarship to Julliard alongside with Kurt and Mercedes. And all of this was going to be happening in New York. The best part was that Puck and Rachel were not gonna be separated like they had feared all those months ago. _

"_I know right, can you imagine in 1 month were going to New York." Rachel said smiling up at him. _

_From the side Puck's mom, Helene smiled at the blooming couple. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about their future and all the grandchildren they would be providing her._

"_I love you, you know that?" He asked her._

"_Of course I do." She said looking at him weirdly. "Why are you asking me that?" She continued confused by his attitude. _

_His hands went to his jean pockets under his graduation gown, Rachel completely oblivious to it all. He pulled a black velvet box from it._

"_Give me your hand and close your eyes." He said pulling her hand to him and opening it she closed she smiled. _

_In her hand he placed the little black box in her hand and she gasped. She opened her eyes quickly to see the box that lay closed within her hand. With her other she went over to open the box. Her eyes quickly filled with tears when they settled on the magnificent ring that lay untouched. _

_She looked up at him a smirk playing on his lips. She carefully took the ring out of the case and slowly put it on her finger. The ring slipped easily on her finger and smiled tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_His gaze was directed from the happy face of Rachel to the stunt faces of their friends. Finn had his arm around Quinn's shoulders. Kurt was wiping his eyes and hint that he was crying, Mercedes gave him a thumbs up, Tina was sitting in Artie's lap both staring at the blooming couple, while Santana and Britney were too busy making out to notice. _

_He turned his attention to Rachel who was still staring admirable at the ring. Suddenly he felt arms go around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His arms went around to her butt to support her. She buried her head in his neck and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears soaking his graduation dress. _

"_Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." She mumbled into his ear and this to him was the happiest moment of his life up to now. She pulled her head back from his neck and kissed him passionately. _

_Suddenly they heard the clapping of all their friends and family. They pulled back from the kiss and Rachel dropped to the ground happily wiping the dried tears that had accumulated on her cheeks. _

_Kurt was the first one to squeal and rush forward to hug Rachel who also squealed and hugged Kurt closely. Everyone followed suit in the hugging and into congratulation of the newly engaged couple…_

*End of Flashback*

Rachel sat on the bed as she looked at picture on the wall. A laugh was heard from downstairs and she sighed. Nothing was ever gonna be the same again, now that Beth had come into the picture. She quickly changed into her pyjamas getting more and more tired as the minutes passed.

Once she was done she slipped under the sheets her mind going over everything that had happened that night. She hopped that everything would end up being ok…

Later during the night, Rachel felt the bed weigh down as Puck slipped into bed. She heard him sigh as he turned around so that he was facing her. He broth his hand towards her face and he carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled at his attention.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked kind of sad, he leaned in kissed her forehead tenderly. She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." He said smugly. "I shouldn't of acted like I did, I was just so…so happy. It was like a hole in my chest had been filled up suddenly." He continued looking down at Rachel as he spoke.

"I know, its ok." Rachel said trying to reassure him that she wasn't mad even though she was kind of sad.

"No Rachel its not, when Beth got here I completely ignored you as if you didn't even exist…" He started saying but she cut his rambling short and kissed him passionately. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her back with just as much passion. Soon enough they were both naked and making passionate love, everything that had happened slipped out of their minds as the continued their "Activities."

The next morning Rachel woke up with her head rested upon her husband's chest and a smile plastered on her face. She should have been tired yes, but for some reason she was exited rather than tired. She stood up, and was about to walk out the door to go wake up the kids when she realized that she was still naked.

After getting dressed she kissed Noah on the forehead and walked out the door. She crossed the hall and entered the kids room. She smiled at what she saw…

Matthew and Maggie were both playing on the floor, laughing their little heads off for a reason Rachel didn`t know.

``What`s so funny." Rachel asked smiling at her two kids who's head both snapped up as if they had been caught doing something bad.

"Mommy." They both said standing up and running towards her both attaching their little arms around her waist. She smiled down at them.

"Come on lets go eat breakfast." She said hushing the kids down the stairs who were still giggling.

Once they got downstairs Rachel started working on her famous blueberry pancakes. Maggie and Matthew were sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons.

A groan came from the stairs and Rachel turned around to see Puck coming down the stairs only wearing his pyjama bottoms.

"DADDY!" Maggie and Matthew screamed rushing into his arms. He quickly picked them up and hugged them closely.

He put the kids down and went over to Rachel who was cooking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and put her arms around his waist.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." He nodded solemnly kissing her softly on the lips.

Everything would be ok, right Rachel tough still not convinced. Beth coming back was now a major thing and she wasn't sure if everything would be the same ever again.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter….**

**Now Rachel may have been ok with what Puck did but believe me I won't last long more drama will come along. Anyway **

**Review, Subscribe and everything else **

**Thank you for reading **

**Penny**


	7. Old Feelings

Broken Pieces-Chapter 7

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the usual's who have reviewed since the beginning and the new ones have just started reading this story. Reading you're reviews make me so happy. Especially now, because I gave just this guy that I like him but he likes my best friend instead so I need happy reviews  But on the other hand in my English class my teacher told us a couple months ago to write a short story for a contest all over Canada and my story was kept so im excited about that. So here we go and shall I warn you there is drama in this chapter and a bit of Quinn-Puck which I really, really hate writing so I'm sorry in advance. 

"Daddy can we go play football today?" Matthew asked Noah enthusiastically. The family was all gathered around in the living room. Matthew was sitting on his father's lap while Maggie was playing with her Barbie's on the floor. Rachel looked at her husband who was deep in thought.

"I wish we could buddy but today I'm going out with Aunt Quinn and Beth." He said stroking his son's head trying as much as possible to ignore Rachel's warning gaze. Matthew sighed as he leaned back against his chest. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Look guys how about I take both of you to the mall, and we can go to the new toy store." Rachel told her kids who both jumped up in excitement. "Now you guys go get ready." She continued as the kids ran up the stairs. Rachel turned to Noah how was about to stand up but she grabbed his sleeve before he could walk away from her.

"Noah I know that you just found Beth and all but you can't just ignore Matthew and Maggie." She said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Rachel stood up and walked towards the door.

Noah sat still on the couch thinking about what Rachel had just said. Quinn and Beth were gonna be arriving soon. He stood up and watched as Rachel and the kids left. He walked to the window peeling the curtains back seeing Rachel buckle the kids safely in the car. She turned her head and smiled at him. "I Love You" he mouthed to her. She nodded and blew him a kiss as she got in the driver's seat. He watched sadly as they drove away. A couple minutes later Quinn's car parked in the driveway.

"Hey." Noah said opening the door to see Quinn and his newfound daughter. You could clearly see the resemblance between mother and daughter. Both had blond hair, that cute little button nose and other features that reminded Noah about why he had fell in love with Quinn in the first place all those years ago. He shook his head at the thought; no he had Rachel now and his two beautiful kids.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Noah let them in and closed the door behind him…

Rachel pulled up in busy parking lot. She was desperately looking for a parking spot but she wasn't having any luck so far. After going in circles a couple times she finally spotted an empty space. As she was about to park there when another car came and took her place.

"Damn It, you asshole!" She screamed at the man in the car even though she very well knew that he couldn't hear her.

"Mommy you swore." Maggie cried in disbelieve from the back seat. "I know princess it's just that this guy took my parking space." She said as she sighed. She was waiting until the guy got out of his car before continuing. She gasped in shock when she saw the occupant of the car. Standing in all of his glory, opening the back door was Jesse St-James. It had been so long since the last time she had seen him. Regionals to be more precise, the year when New Directions had beaten Vocal Adrenaline. That had been the last time and to be honest she thought it would be the last time. She let another gasp when she saw a little girl latch her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The little girl had brownish red hair, the same curly hair as her father. The hair that Rachel had messed with so many times all those years ago. Jesse smiled at his daughter as he turned his head and spotted Rachel who was still sitting in her car mouth wide open. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Her insides started to quiver as she smiled back at him. She quickly spotted a red head walk towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. She smiled as he winked at her as he moved towards the entrance of the mall.

She leaned back against the seat. "Mommy, there's a space there." She heard Matthew as she looked up and saw the empty space and parked there.

Once they reached the toy shop Rachel let the two kids run wild into the world of kids. She still couldn't believe that she had seen Jesse. As she walked through the music section of the store she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she smiled as she saw Jesse.

"Jesse." Rachel said looking at him up and down. Jesse smirked at that and opened his arms to her. She bit her lip before letting her emotions take the best of her and launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you Rachel." He said his breath tickling her neck making her shiver. She sighed in happiness. She had eventually gotten over the fact that he had egged her a while after she had gotten with Puck.

"Jesse what do you think of this…" The woman from earlier said turning the corner with a little girl in her arms, to see the two in an amorous hug. She looked between the two as they pulled back. The woman smiled and walked towards Rachel extending her hand to her in a shaking manner.

"You must be Rachel." She said as Rachel shook her hand. "Yes I am actually." Rachel responded looking back at her ex.

"I'm Bianca, Jessie's wife, and this is little Lea" She said staring down at the girl in her arms. "He's told me so much about you." She said walking towards Jesse and taking his hand in hers. Jesse eyed Rachel wondering what she was gonna do.

"He did?" Rachel said with a smirk playing on her lips. She smiled at Bianca and Jesse.

They talked until Matthew and Maggie came looking for Rachel each holding a toy of their own.

"Guys these are my kids, Matthew and Maggie Puckerman." Rachel said bringing her kids forward. Jesse looked at Rachel in shock, he knew she was married but not that she was married to Noah.

"Noah Puckerman, I always thought you were gonna marry Finn Hudson." He said.

"Ya well we have a lot to catch up on." She said smiling…

Rachel smiled the whole way back home as she tough of her encounter with Jessie and his family. She was sure that Noah wasn't gonna be happy, and the worst part was that they had promised to meet up again. Things had also started up with Bianca and they were gonna be great friends. Pulling in the driveway she sighed as she saw Quinn's car. She grabbed her bags with the kids following behind her wanting nothing more then to open their new toys.

She opened the door letting the kids walk in, she took her coat off hanging it carefully on the hook.

"Daddy why are you kissing Aunt Quinn?" She heard the voices of her twins before turning around and gasped at what she saw. Noah and Quinn were standing in the middle of the living room his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck and they were in the middle of a hot make-out session.

Noah turned around letting go of Quinn's waist to see his two kids and wife staring at him. The look on Rachel's face broke his heart in two. Without saying a word she turned around grabbing both kids hands and dragging them out of the house…

OH I'm so evil, well it had to happen and I will try to update it as soon as possible. If you review it may come faster thank you guys for reading 

Penny


	8. What Are Friends For

Broken Pieces Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got they made me really happy. Now as usual thank you to the new reviews and people who are now following this story as well as my usual reviewers I really appreciate it. Now to answer one question that was asked by **puckiswelcomeanytime** now I know that the whole Puck and Quinn fiasco pissed you off but it had to happen because this story couldn't be all lovey-dovey the whole way through so I had to add this. I don't like it either but do not worry I promise you that Rachel and Puck will end together . So here we go and thanks once again. 

_Previously on Broken Pieces _

_The look on Rachel's face broke his heart in two. Without saying a word she turned around grabbing both kids hands and dragging them out of the house…_

"Rachel, wait." Noah said running after her. He walked out of the door but it was too late Rachel had already buckled up the kids and was sitting in the driver's seat. Noah ran down the front steps and stopped in front of the car. Rachel sighed and leaned back against her seat looking out the window into her husband's eyes. He put his hand on the window looking deep into her eyes. A tear fell down her cheek as she wiped it away, gazing back to the road as she back away from the driveway leaving a disastrous Noah behind…

"Oh my god, Blaine don't stop." Kurt moaned as Blaine started kissing his neck. Kurt looked up at the ceiling as Blaine continued his heavenly ministration on him. Suddenly the doorbell rang and both groaned. Blaine stopped and looked in Kurt's eyes. The doorbell rang another time before Kurt finally decided to go answer it. With his shirt half unbuttoned and his pants missing he opened the door to see a very distraught looking Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy a sign that she had been crying.

"Rachel, what happened?" Kurt asked her while trying as quickly as possible to button his shirt up. Rachel staired at him and let out a sob.

"Oh god, I'm bothering you aren't I?" She asked him. He looked at her with sad eyes, he looked back at Blaine who was now walking down the stairs before turning back to his best friend.

"I am bothering you, I'll just go." She said turning around and walking back towards her car. Kurt quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back towards him.

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone right now, come it. Blaine honey can you take care of the twins." Kurt called out before pulling Rachel inside the house. Blaine was now fully dressed as he walked out of the door to go get the twins who were sitting patiently in the car.

Kurt dragged Rachel in the living room and sat her down on the couch while he went to the bar and made her a drink. "Now tell me sweetie, what happened?" He asked as he started mixing different kinds of alcohol together.

"Well it all started since Beth came." She said as a sob escaped her mouth. "This morning he was talking about how he was going out with Quinn and Beth today so I decided to take the kids to…the mall. At the mall I saw Jesse with his wife and kid." Kurt gasped at that confession. "Calm down cowboy nothing happened, we talked and exchange numbers that's it." She continued as he sighed in relief. "Now I came back home and I walked in and…and Noah and Quinn…were making out." She said the last word but Kurt barley heard it because of her muttering as she continued crying.

Kurt looked at his best friend who was crying on his couch. He was gonna kill that bastard, sure he had forgotten him for all the slushy facials in high school but now. He took the drink he had prepared for Rachel and drank it instead in one gulp. After drinking it he went and sat beside Rachel on the couch and pulled her in his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably and he rubbed her back in a comfort manner.

A while after Kurt felt her body go heavy and he looked down to see that Rachel had fallen asleep. Blaine had left to go to the park with the kids, knowing that Kurt and Rachel had to have time alone. Without moving her too much he scooped her up in his arms walking her to the spare bedroom. Once there he laid her on the bed and tucked her well under the covers kissing her for head before walking out of the bedroom.

A couple hours later Rachel woke up and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom in the comfort of her own home, in the arms of her husband, but instead she was in Kurt's spare bedroom, in Kurt's house without her back stabbing cheater of a husband. She sighed as she stood up and started walking down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Kurt, Blaine and the twins playing karaoke on the Wii. Maggie and Matthew were up and were singing Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. She remembered the day when she and Noah had sung that song in Glee. That was the day when the whole football team and Glee club had danced Thriller/Heads Will Roll at the game of the season. **(Yes that is actually gonna happen this Sunday after the Super Bowl **** Can't wait)**

She was snapped out of her day dream with the doorbell ringing. She went to the door and opened it the smile being wiped off her face when she saw who it was.

"Rachel look I'm so sorry." Noah said apologizing. He was a mess, he was soaking wet from the pouring rain outside, he even had his shoes on the wrong feet.

"DADDY!" Matthew and Maggie screamed at the sight of their father. They rushed past Rachel and into their father's awaiting arms. He picked them up and hugged them close to his heart. At least they weren't being brought down into this mess he had himself into. Hey, he wasn't even the one who had kissed first…

_Flashback_

_Noah smiled at his daughter, the last time he had seen her was when she was just a baby and now she was a fully grown teenager. She looked just like her mom had at that age, not that Quinn had changed much. _

"_Can I go get a drink of water?" Beth asked shyly. Noah smiled and nodded at his daughter. "Of course sweetie make yourself at home." Beth smiled back and stood up and walked into the kitchen which left Quinn and Noah alone in the living room. _

"_So this is amazing isn't it?" Quinn said the sparkle in her eyes made Noah just want to look at her for ever. He then spotted the picture of his and Rachel's wedding and smiled. _

"_Yes It is actually, how did Finn take it?" He asked her. He knew that this must be hard for Finn because the whole reason him and Quinn had broken up it the first place in high school was because of Beth. Betrayal, that I how Finn had felt when he had learned that Beth wasn't his and that had almost broke up their friendship. He couldn't let that happen again. Plus he was happy, he had a beautiful wife that he loved with all his heart and two wonderful kids, he wouldn't trade this life with anything. _

"_Well sure he was happy for me that she came back, but I think he'd worried." By now Quinn had moved over and was sitting very close to him, too close for his comfort. She put her hand on his knee bringing it closer and closer to his crotch. _

_He quickly stood up and brushed her hand away. _

"_Look Quinn we can't do this." He started saying but she stood up and cut him off by brushing an urging kiss on his lips. He stood there frozen not really sure whether he should pull back or deepen the kiss. She answered his question by putting her arms around his neck pulling him towards her… He finally gave in and put his arms around her waist not being able to pull back and that was when he heard the voices of his kids in the back ground…_

_End of Flashback_

Rachel sighed and looked at her husband. She felt someone come up behind her and she looked to see Kurt standing behind her.

"You know Puck I think you should go." He said looking at him. No one had called him Puck in a long time; those were the high school days.

"Look man all I want to do is talk to my wife." He said pleadingly. Rachel moved back into the house with the kids glancing at Noah one last time before Kurt took her place.

"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk to you, just leave Puck." Kurt said before closing the door but Puck stopped the door from shutting by sticking his foot in the way. "Look Kurt just let me see her please, I beg you." He continued. Kurt looked at the broken man on his front porch and immediately though back to his best friend who was in his house with her kids. He even though about his step-brother, who would be furious… He sighed, "Look when she's ready to talk to you, she'll talk to you but right now she's not, let her cool off a bit." Puck sighed sadly as he looked back at Kurt. He was right, Kurt knew Rachel better than him and he wasn't even her husband.

"I guess you're right, tell her to call me when she wants to talk." He said before turning around and walking back to his car the rain pouring down on him.

"I will." He heard the faint voice of his wife and he turned back around to see Rachel standing there beside Kurt. He smiled sadly at her and he walked back to his car…

There we have it folks now I am in need of a beta reader and if anyone is interested tell me and if you want to contact me by e-mail or even on facebook the links are on my page thanks and review 

Penny


	9. All My Fault

Broken Pieces Chapter 8

Hey guys how are you doing on this fine Sunday. Today is the day of not only the Superbowl but of the Glee Superbowl episode tonight and I honestly can't wait. So I now have a brand new beta reader, drum roll please xXKimmyXx aka Kimberly I can't thank you enough for doing this. Also a special message to DangerGirlRed2011 I loved talking to you about whatever the hell we talked about, whether it was Taylor Lautner or Glee or everything we will have to talk again.  So thanks again to the reviewed I once again highly appreciate it. This chapter takes right after the kiss when Noah ran after Rachel but in Quinn's POV

Quinn's POV

God I can't believe it, I kissed Noah what the hell was I thinking! Plus the fact that Rachel caught us and is gonna tell Finn. Finn is gonna lose it when he finds out, he freaked out the first time back in high school and now that were married, have Savannah and going to have another baby soon, he's going to go ballistic.

I don't know what came over me, why I kissed him. We were just sitting there and suddenly I just felt something that I hadn't felt in years. I love Finn believe me I love him more than anything else in the world; it just seems that I got excited just watching Noah now that Beth came back.

"Um, Quinn." I turned around to see Beth standing there with a can of coke in her hand. She still wouldn't call me mom or Noah dad but it was pretty justified. Suddenly Noah walked back into the house; his eyes were red and puffy. This wasn't good, not at all. I walked towards him just to comfort him. He pulled back pointing at me.

"This is all your fault what the hell were you thinking?" He said screaming at me. I walked back in shock and looked quickly at Beth who had a look of confusion on her face.

"What did I miss?" She asked me and I just shrugged not wanting to complicate things even more. Noah was getting more and more frustrated and it quickly showed on his handsome face. "Get out Quinn." He stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I just stared at him pleading him with my eyes to let me stay so that we could restart this but he wouldn't budge.

I sighed and walked out of the house. Before leaving completely, I looked back at Noah and muttered an apologetic sorry, he sighed before turning back towards Beth. I waved at her and she waved back smiling at me sadly. I got into my car and drove away.

I drove straight home wanting nothing more than to run to my room and cry myself to sleep. I reached the house to see that Finn was home and I frowned not knowing what I should do. I walked into the house and hung my coat on the hanger before walking in the living room. I smiled at the sight, Finn was sitting couch with Savannah on his chest and both were asleep. I walked towards them and sat down next to Finn. I ran my hand through his hair. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said bending down to kiss me. He pulled back and looked at Savannah who was still fast asleep in his arms. She wiggled and turned herself around so that she was facing me. I smiled and rubbed her back. Savannah opened her eyes and a smile broke upon her face.

"Mommy!" She said before reaching her arms to me and I immediately picked her up.

"Hey baby doll." I told her as she snuggled deeper into my embrace. Finn leaned back and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head

"Finn, I have something to tell you." I started telling him. He turned to face me a look of confusion on his face. I couldn't do this to him, it would break his heart, and he had it already been broken once, by me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a worried tone in his voice. I put my hand on his knee and rubbed it in circles.

"I love you." His frown turned into a smile and he kissed my lips once more and the guilt inside me started to bubble up. I forced myself to smile and kissed him back eagerly.

"Well I love you too." He said pulling me and Savannah into his chest. He also brought his hand and rested it against my stomach. I put my hand over his and he kissed my head once again. We must have stayed there for over 10 min having a family moment. I think that was gonna be the last one we were gonna be having for a while…

There we go sweet and short. Now I know really short but its just a filler to show how Quinn felt about the whole thing and you guys probably still hate her and don't worry I do to. Now the quick updates may slow down a bit because of school and such but I will try and update frequently. 

Penny


	10. Why Not

Broken Pieces-Chapter 9

Hello my dear readers how are you all doing. Personally I'm fine. Now thanks to you guys for reviewing as usual, though I have been kind of discouraged by the number of reviews I have gotten in the last two chapter. I got less from both of them then I had on chapter 7 but hey what do you want me to do. Anyway thanks to the people who did like the chapter and did review or just read it and added it as on their favourite story or story alert. And message to Kimberly and Kayla you two are awesome Kim for being my beta and Kayla for being just plain awesome  now this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. On another word I Loved the episode of Glee the Superbowl one omg when Puck and Rach sang Need You Now OMG anyway there we go…

Rachel sighed as she sat on Kurt and Blaine's living room couch. Noah had just left and she felt this burning hole inside of her as the tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Kurt sat down beside her and rubbed her back smoothly.

"Everything's gonna be ok Rachel." He said trying to reassure her in the best way possible. She turned to him and smiled sadly.

"It just feels like there is this hole inside me and all I wanna do is run into his arms, but at the same time I don't want to because I'm mad at him." She said. Kurt looked desperately at his best friend. Rachel stood up and walked to the front door, Kurt following suit.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he watched her take her jacket from the coat hanger. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Kurt looked at her confused as she pulled her cellphone out and began to dial the number.

"Hey Jesse, its Rachel." She said into the phone ignoring Kurt's warning look. "You wanna go get a drink tonight?" She asked him. Kurt threw his hands in the air and walked away from her exasperated.

"Good so I'm gonna see you tonight." She responded before hanging up the phone. She followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked her. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders a smile playing on her lips. Blaine walked into the kitchen and walked towards Kurt putting his hands around his waist. "Doing what?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Rachel is going to get a drink with Jesse St-James tonight." Kurt informed his boyfriend. Blaine had already been informed about everything that had happened in High School including the fact that Jesse St-James had egged Rachel.

Blaine looked at Rachel and then back at his boyfriend amused at the way the two best friends were acting. He kissed Kurt's cheek before walking to the refrigerator and grabbing three water bottles and giving one to the other two.

"What, I need a break tonight, the whole reason I'm going out with Jesse in the first place." She said smiling behind her water bottle. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember what he did to you Rachel, how betrayed you felt when he slammed that egg on your for head." Kurt said his tone growing louder and louder. Rachel stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Look Noah kissed Quinn Kurt what do you want me to tell you, I already feel betrayed and by my own husband Kurt, I couldn't feel any more betrayed than I am now." Kurt looked at her and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're right; I just don't want you to get hurt by Jesse again." He said and she launched herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and hugged back. She pulled back and looked at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Could you guys watch the kids tonight?" She asked them. Blaine and Kurt nodded at her and she smiled…

At exactly 8 sharp Rachel got into her car and drove over to the best bar/only bar in Lima. She parked outside of the bar and walked out of her car grabbing her purse. She looked at the bar and smiled. There were so many good memories at this bar from a couple years back before the kids were born. She hadn't been here in a while. The bar looked even more thorn down then it before but the parking lot was still fully packed.

Walking inside the bar she saw Jesse sitting on a bar stool already drinking. She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder to signalize her arrival.

"Hey Rach." He said his smile growing as he saw her beautiful face. They quickly embraced in a hug before sitting down. Jesse signalled at the bartender to give Rachel a drink.

"So what's up with you, you looked perfectly happy at the store and now you look really sad." He said sweetly concerned about her. She smiled sadly at him before taking a sip from her drink that the bartender had just brought her.

"Well I caught Noah and Quinn kissing." She answered with a tone of sadness in her voice. She was trying as hard as she could to not cry in front of him. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"Want me to kill him for you?" He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know what's funny; about 10 years ago Noah was the one that wanted to kill you for smacking an egg on my head." She said with a sarcastic tone. Jesse smiled at the broken girl beside him. He had made and enormous mistake in smacking her on the head with an egg all those years ago. He was glad that they were on each other's good side again. Even though he would never admit it to anyone he had missed her incredibly. He knew that there was no chance in hell that they were ever gonna get back together but as long as they were friends he was ok with it.

Rachel gulped her drink as she laughed.

"I'm really glad were here right now." She said as she gulped another drink. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

Later that night, Rachel stumbled into Kurt's house tripping over her own feet.

"Oh crap!" She said a little too loudly. She hung her jacket on the coat hanger and threw her purse on the floor. She walked towards the living room and suddenly stopped. Maggie and Matthew were both asleep on the pull out couch. She walked as quietly as possible towards them. She leaned over and kissed both her kids on there for heads. She pulled back and walked trough the house until she reached the stairs that lead her to her bedroom.

She cautiously walked up the stairs trying not to fall or anything like that. She finally managed to reach her room and she collapsed on her bed immediately falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning Rachel was abruptly awoken to the sound of a knock coming from outside her bedroom door. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hand to her for head where a killer headache was growing. The door opened and in walked Kurt holding a glass of water and two little white pills in the other hand.

"Good morning sunshine, or should I say good afternoon." He said brightly as he put the glass of water and the pills on the bedside table. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds letting the sunlight shine in room emitting a groan from Rachel who had her face buried deep within her pillow.

"Come on Rach, it's time to get up." Kurt said pulling the pillow away from Rachel. "It's 4 in the afternoon for god's sake." He stood in the doorway looking at Rachel as she slowly stood up from the bed. She was still in the same cloths she had worn the day before.

"OK, I get it, I'm up." She said standing up. She apparently stood up too fast because the whole room started to move and she slumped back onto the bed.

"You had too much to drink yesterday didn't you? Kurt asked her, but she quickly denied that accusation. "No I didn't I only had 2 drinks." She replied as she saw the look Kurt gave her she quickly changed her mind. "Ok maybe I had more than…" She was cut off by the sudden urge to vomit. She ran to the nearest bathroom closing the door so she could puke in peace… Kurt sighed and walked down the stairs…

Noah sat on his lazy boy a can of beer in his hands drinking away his sorrows. Rachel still hadn't called him back and the worst part was that yester she had gone out with non-other than Jesse St-James. She hadn't seen him but he had been there hiding away in the shadows as he watched the two laughing away as if nothing had ever happened.

He had been drunk ever since. Jesse St-James, why the hell would she go out with him. He groaned as he drunk the last gulp of beer from the can. He threw the can on the ground where multiple other cans sat. He finally stood up a couple minutes after, heading towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and his car keys. He walked to his car determined to finally talk with Rachel to sort out this mess…But first he was going to go pay Jesse a little visit…

OHHH what is Puck gonna do to him let me tell you it isn't gonna be good. So I hoped you guys liked it because I personally really liked writing this chapter for all you guys so R&R 

Penny


	11. In His Arms

Broken Pieces-Chapter 11

Hello people! How are you all doing? Personally I'm fine. I am very happy about the responses I got for the last chapter. One reviewer said they didn't mind what Puck did to Jesse as long as it didn't involve jail. While some else said that they loved the way that Puck saw Jesse and Rachel at the bar…Wait that was my super awesome beta reader Kimberly thank you so much for helping me with this story. Another message to Kayla I love talking to you about the latest episode of Glee or whatever else we talk about but hey I love talking to you. You're AWESOME and so is all and every single one of you guys who are reading this as we speak. Ok so here we will start this new chapter and I hope you guys like it 

Puck stopped the car in front of the St-James residence. He had discreetly followed Jesse home that day. He could still feel the alcohol rising up and everyone that ever knew him back in High School should know drunk that a drunk Puck isn't a nice Puck. Especially for Jesse St-James. He walked out of the car, slammed the door shut and stalked off towards the front door. He knocked on the door repeatedly. He heard laughter coming from inside of the house.

The door opened and a little girl answered. She had curly reddish brown hair and a big smile spread on her sweet little face. Puck was immediately reminded of his own daughter not the fully grown teenager that he barely knew. But instead of the sweet little girl that still liked to cuddle when she had a bad dream that he had been pushing back for a couple days. Along with his little boy, who loved to play football with him so much and who looked up to his father so much.

"Mommy there's a man at the door." The little girl said as she ran back inside the house. Suddenly a tall red head woman appeared. She had pearl white skin and long lean legs.

"Can I help you?" She asked him. Puck looked at her not believing that the Jesse St-James that he had known could have gotten a beautiful girl like this. Wait he got Rachel and she was 10 times prettier then she was.

"I'm looking for Jessie St-James." He told the young woman. She turned around and screamed for Jessie before walking back inside the house. Puck waited awhile before he was met by the unpleasant face of Jessie St-James.

"Noah Puckerman it's a pleasure to see you again." He said extending his hand towards Puck. Puck sneered at him before shaking his hand. "What can I do for you?" He continued.

"I want you to stay away from my wife!" Puck said forcefully to Jessie who looked astonished at Puck's accusation. Jessie frowned and looked up at the man he had met all those years ago. "Hey it's not my fault you kissed Quinn. Oh and by the way she was the one who called me." He said leaning against the door frame. Puck clenched his fist trying to calm himself down but it didn't work. He slammed Jessie into the wall and punched him in the face.

"DADDY!" The little girl from earlier screamed as she ran towards Jessie, but she was quickly stopped by her mother who pulled her in her arms.

"I made an enormous mistake about 10 years ago that I still regret doing and you also made a mistake that could cost you your wife. If you don't want that to happen you should find a way to make her forgive you." Jessie said in short shallow breaths as he held his hand to his nose stopping the blood. With that Puck stepped back and walked out of the house and back into his truck, leaving a bloody Jessie and his family behind…

Later that night

Rachel rolled around in her bed trying to get comfortable. The bed wasn't nearly big enough for her and the twins but they could manage. Suddenly she heard something hit the window. She chose to ignore it and tried to fall asleep. But once again something hit the window. She quietly stood up trying to not wake up the two sleeping kids. Walking towards the window she saw a blurry shadow standing outside. Something else smacked on the window and she quickly realized that it was a pinecone. She opened the window and sighed.

"Noah what the hell are you doing here?" She asked him sternly. His head was bent down but it quickly shot up at the sound of her beautiful voice he had heard so many times before.

"I came to see you baby, I miss you so much you have no idea." He said pleadingly. She sighed. "Don't move I'm coming down." She said before closing the window and quietly walking towards the door. As she went down the stairs she saw the numerous pictures that were hung on the wall. There was one including the whole Glee Club including Blaine which made Rachel smile happily forgetting a moment that Puck was outside in the cold. Zoning back to the present she continued her way until she was in front of her husband.

"I am so sorry baby." He slurred before leaning against her. Rachel groaned, she hated drunk Puck more than anything. There had been many times where Puck had gotten drunk over the past years and it was an experience she never wanted to face again. He had never hurt her in anyway but a drunk Puck was not something to look forward to.

"Noah you are drunk what the hell is your problem?" She asked him dragging him back to his car. She opened the passenger door and sat him down in the passenger seat. He slumped against the seat in defeat as he tried to buckle his seatbelt. Rachel sat in the driver's seat and started the car. She looked beside her to see that Puck was having trouble buckling his seatbelt. She leaned over and grabbed the buckle from his hands before buckling it. She started driving towards the house.

"Where are we going?" Puck asked her while staring out the window. "I am taking you back home where you are going to go to sleep." Rachel told him sternly. He groaned before looking at her. "Are you gonna stay?" He asked her, hope rising in his voice. Rachel glared at him before bringing her eyes back on the road. Puck looked away sadly at her before gazing back out the window.

About 10 minutes later Rachel parked the car in the garage of her home that she missed so terrible. Looking at the passenger side she saw that Puck was fast asleep. Rachel smiled softly before running her fingers through his very short hair. He had sacrificed his Mohawk the day of their wedding and he had never grown it back. She shook his shoulder and he groaned.

"Noah, wake up, were home." She unbuckled her seatbelt and went to his side of the car. She couldn't leave him here to sleep in the car that was a stupid idea even for Rachel. "Noah wake up." She continued trying as hard as she could to wake him up. She sighed when nothing happened. She walked back towards the driver's seat and slammed her hand against the steering wheel causing the horn to shriek loudly. Puck sat up and looked at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel started laughing at the look of her husband. At the thought Rachel's smile disappeared and Puck frowned.

"Ok come on I'll get you inside." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the house. She put her arm around his waist while his went around her neck. "I love you Rachel, you know that right?" She stopped walking and sighed "I know I love you too but it doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong." She said before walking into the house.

To be honest Puck did feel really bad for letting Quinn kiss him like that. If Rachel was ever gonna break up with him, he felt as if his life was gonna end. He loved her, he really did. And his kids meant the world to him, his whole family did. Before he knew they were upstairs into their bedroom that they hadn't shared for a while. Rachel sat Puck down on the bed. His arm was now around her waist dragging her with him on the bed.

"Noah let go of me I'm not staying." She looked down to see the Puck had fallen asleep while still having a death grip on her. She groaned as she tried to detach herself from him but it didn't work since he was way stronger than her. She eventually got pulled down against him. She didn't really have a choice but try to get some sleep since she obviously couldn't go back to Kurt's… A few minutes later Rachel fell into a deep sleep and it was the best sleep she had had in a few days…cuddled up against the love of her life.

Ok so here we have it thank you Kayla for giving me the idea of Puck coming and hitting pinecones against the window and I hope you liked the chapter. 

Penny


	12. A Thousand Miles

Broken Pieces-Chapter 12 

Hola people how are all of you doing? Now I know it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter and I am really sorry I've just had a very bad year and wasn't in the mood to write. Quick question did anyone get the amazing opportunity to see Glee Live in Concert this summer? If any of you did, I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it! Personally I absolutely loved it and would defiantly go again. So back to the story now I got a review from someone named Jessie who is an anonymous reviewer who seemed fairly disappointed that Rachel stayed with Puck, a couple words if you're disappointed then why are you here reading a Puckleberry story? Anyways here we have it guy's chapter 12 and I hope you guys like it 

The sun was shining through the Puckerman household. Everything was quiet throughout the house, the only noise that could be heard was the soft snore of Noah Puckerman sleeping away his troubles. Right beside him snuggled deep within his firm chest was none other than his wife, Rachel. Rachel groaned and opened her eyes squinting trying to escape from the sun. She turned around and her face collided with Puck's firm chest. She inhaled slightly cringing at the smell of alcohol that still lingered on his body.

She tried to get out of his strong hold but he was holding on too tightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Within minutes she was out. Puck slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at his wife, he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. He slowly fell back asleep pulling Rachel if possible, closer towards him.

When they both awoke later on its was 1:36 pm. Rachel quickly shot up in bed once she saw what time it was. She grabbed her phone from the beside table and opened it, seeing that she had 16 missed calls. All coming from Kurt, she knew he would be worried sick but it had slipped her mind the previous night or when she had awoken in the morning. She pulled Pucks arms away from her waist and he groaned. She speed-dialled, Kurt and It rang only once before she heard the frantic voice of her best friend.

"Rachel, where the hell are you?" Kurt asked sounding rushed. You could faintly hear in the background that Maggie and Matthew were giving Blaine a hard time since he was shushing them down.

"Don't be mad, but I'm kind of at my house." She said in a hushed voice as to not wake Puck up. Kurt gasped loudly making Puck snapped his beautiful eyes open and they flew to Rachel's thin figure. Even after given birth to the twins she had returned to her beautiful slender figure that Puck absolutely loved. "Rachel what are you doing over there, I went to wake you up this morning and your bed was empty." Rachel sighed as she continued to listen to Kurt. "Kurt I know its just that Puck showed up at the house last night and started throwing pinecones at the bedroom window and he was piss ass drunk and I had to take him home. I kind of fell asleep." She explained to his softly not knowing that Puck was listening to her every word. "I couldn't let him go home like that, I mean he could of died Kurt what did you expect me to do, he's my husband and the father of my kids ok. I didn't have a choice." She finished. Kurt seemed to agree with her reasoning. Even if he was pretty mad at Puck for what he had done to Rachel he was still his friend and didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll be home soon don't worry about me." She responded and after a couple of quickly said words she hung up the phone before standing up forcing Pucks arms away. Puck groaned before smiling at her. "Where do you think you're going baby?" He asked her with a slight hint of teasing in his voice. She sneered at him and smacked him with the pillow. "I am going back to Kurt and Blaine's house." She said firmly trying not to let him influence her into staying any longer then she should. She grabbed her phone and texted Kurt asking him to come and pick her up. Puck stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around an unwilling Rachel who just pushed him further away.

"Puck look, I know that I slept over last night but all of that was not supposed to happen. I'm still mad at you for what you did with Quinn." Puck fell back against the bed and groaned. He felt so bad with what had happened and all he wanted was for Rachel to come back with the kids. "I get it Rachel, it's just so fucking hard for me to be away from you and the kids. But I don't wanna rush you so you take the time you need to figure things out. I just need you to know that I love you more than anything, and that I am really sorry for what I did." He told her before standing up. He kissed her for head and marched towards the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Rachel smiled sadly as she headed downstairs to wait for Kurt to come pick her up. Her stomach started rumbling so she walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple that was in the bowl on the table. Puck never really liked apples, so it didn't surprise her that even though she had been gone for a couple days and the apple was still there. She smiled slightly and decided that instead of waiting around for Kurt to arrive she would collect some of her stuff, because she hasn't been able to over the course of the last couple days.

*Puck's P.O.V*

Puck closed the door silently behind him and leaned against the closed door. He ran a finger through his short hair and groaned. He knew she need space, he couldn't push her to forgive him like that. He had whether he liked it or not kissed Quinn. And that of course had hurt Rachel in the worst way possible. Puck walked to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't slept properly ever since Rachel had left. Even if he had a killer headache from drinking too much last night, he had never slept better.

What he really needed right now was a long steaming shower. He quickly striped off his cloths and got into the shower, the steam surrounding him, pushing his troubles a side.

10 min later he stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. The fact that Rachel was in the house at the moment completely left his mind and he walked back into the master bedroom wearing nothing, not even a simple towel around his waist. He heard a gasp and his eyes snapped up and connected with Rachel's and her eyes slowly went down his wet body. Puck smirked and walked towards her and Rachel froze not really knowing what to do. Puck advanced towards her before stopping in front of her and putting his wet hands around her waist. Rachel closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Puck's hand slowly started traveling up Rachel's shirt while Rachel grabbed his for arms tightly.

Puck slowly leaned in about to touch his lips to hers when a honk was heard. Rachel pulled back abruptly and looked out of the window to see Kurt's car in the driveway. Rachel looked around and grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of their bedroom looking back at Puck a sad smile playing on her lips. Puck groaned sitting on the bed putting his head in his hands. If Kurt hadn't arrived, he groaned again hearing the door close downstairs. Everything would be ok, in the end he would have Rachel and the twins back safe and sound at home.

Rachel slammed Kurt's car door shut and groaned deeply.

"So do tell." Kurt said to Rachel as he backed out of the driveway. "There is absolutely nothing to tell." Rachel responded with a grunt. She folded her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes. It had felt so good to have his hands on her like that, she had missed that so much. She could feel Kurt's eyes on her but she chose to ignore him. She turned on the radio and the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton and she closed her eyes letting the words sink in much to Kurt's disapproval.

"_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making a way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you, tonight"_

They were at a red light on the main road and Rachel drummed her fingers to the beat against the side of the car, as she sang along with the song, Kurt joining her. The pair smiled at one another and the light turned green. Kurt pressed the gas petal and the car lurched forwards. Rachel looked towards Kurt and screamed. Before she could do anything an oncoming truck slammed into Kurt's Lamborghini sending it tumbling across the road…

**Puckleberry Household**

God damn it. Stupid Kurt. Puck mumbled as he slammed the door of his truck. he had to go get some food at the grocery store. After he had taken care of his little "problem" he had realized how hungry he was and had made his way to the kitchen smiling as he saw that the lone apple that had been on the kitchen table in the bowl was gone. That was when he had noticed that a) the kitchen was an absolute mess and b) he had no more food. So had dragged his ass upstairs and gotten dress and made his way to his truck mumbling incoherently. He pulled out of the driveway and before he knew it he was at the main road. The traffic was horrible, he slammed his head on the steering wheel and waited patiently. An ambulance passed by and the traffic improved a tiny bit which gave him the chance to see the accident properly. His heart immediately dropped when he saw not only the car itself but the state it was in.

The Lamborghini was on its top, the car itself was a total wreck. But the car wasn't Puck's first concern; actually he couldn't give a shit about the car. This wasn't an ordinary Lamborghini, it was Kurt's Lamborghini. The one he was so proud to own and now it was in a wreck. Puck quickly scrambled out of his truck ignoring the screams that were being screamed at him. He ran as fast as he could to the accident. A yellow tape had been placed around the crashed car, two stretchers were being wheeled to the ambulance. On one of them was Kurt and the other one was Rachel. Her porcelain face covered in blood. One of her arms was bent at an odd angle. But the worst was that her white shirt was covered in blood. So much blood you could almost think it was a red shirt to start with. Puck tried to touch her but was pushed back by a medic.

"I'm sorry sir she needs to be taken to the hospital right now." He said to a tear eyed Puck. Puck didn't argue but just ran back to his truck and climbed in. He pulled his cellphone out of his pockets and quickly dialled the Hummel/Anderson household.

"Hello." He heard Blaine say trough the receiver. He could hear Maggie and Matthew in the background. "Listen Blaine there's been an accident; Kurt and Rachel are at the hospital." He could hear Blaine breathe deeply on the other side. "I'll meet you there." Blaine said rapidly before hanging up. Tears fell slowly down Pucks cheeks. Things just couldn't get any worse.

**BA DA BOOM! Haha sorry guys about this cliffhanger! I will try and update a soon as I can! Love you guys and REVIEW ! 3**


End file.
